Wreaths are a popular holiday decoration, especially during the Christmas holidays. Traditionally, wreaths are made from fresh tree boughs, such as douglas fir, cedar, hemlock, holly, etc. Boughs, or bundles of boughs are arranged end-to-end, such that a generally circular arrangement is formed, with boughs forming segments of the circular arrangement.
The boughs forming the wreath are usually discarded at the end of the holiday season because the boughs dry-out and become visually unappealing. In addition, dried boughs increase the risk of fire-hazard. Hence, wreaths made from fresh tree boughs are generally made at the start of each holiday season.
A problem with making wreaths, is connecting the boughs to one another to form a generally circular wreath. Probably the least satisfactory solution has been to use lengths of wire twisted together around the ends of two or more boughs to secure the boughs to one another. Most people find this method disadvantageous because it is difficult to join the boughs together in this manner to approximate a circle.
Other solutions attempt to overcome this disadvantage by providing an annular backing ring that the boughs can be held against to aid in forming a wreath that better approximates a circle. For example, in one such solution, a stiff wire is pre-formed into a backing ring. Pairs of tie wires that are bendable, project from spaced-apart locations around the circumference of the backing ring. A wreath is formed by placing a bough against the backing ring twisting a pair of tie wires together around the bough to hold the bough in place along the arc of the backing ring. The foregoing steps are repeated until a sufficient number of boughs have been wired end-to-end along the circumference of the backing ring to form a generally circular wreath.
Another solution has been to provide a flat annular backing ring, typically made of wood. A coarse wire mesh, such as chicken wire, is stapled along the circumference of the backing ring. Boughs are inserted through the wire mesh, such that the wire mesh holds the boughs along the arc of the backing ring. This procedure is repeated until a sufficient number of boughs have been inserted end-to-end along the circumference of the backing ring to form a generally circular wreath.
While satisfactory for some uses, the foregoing two solutions are disadvantageous for several reasons. First, both solutions employ wire that typically includes cut-ends which are sharp, and often cause injury to the person making the wreath. Additionally, when hanging the wreath on a door, or other surface, many times the wire scratches and damages the surface.
Second, wire that is stiff enough to securely hold the boughs in place along the arc of the backing ring, is difficult to bend to capture the boughs, or to bend to insert the boughs through the mesh that the wire forms. Conversely, at the end of the holiday season, it is difficult to bend the wire to release and/or remove the boughs.
Third, in both of the foregoing two solutions the boughs are usually discarded at the end of the holiday season, along with the backing ring and the wire connected thereto. Thus, the ring and its associated wire is generally not considered to be reusable.
Fourth, the wire is fastened in place along the backing ring. Thus, the wire cannot be easily repositioned along the backing ring should more or less wire be required to most esthetically hold the boughs in place.
Finally, wreaths are traditionally displayed outdoors, on the entrance door to a person's home. Thus, the backing ring and its associated wire is often exposed to rain, or other forms of moisture, which frequently causes the wire to rust. Further, if the backing ring is made of wood, often moisture causes the wood to deteriorate.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved solution for forming a wreath.